It's Really A Shame: The Play
by Hikari Daeron
Summary: Read It's Really A Shame. Joey and Seto write a play - and this is it. It's about Jounouchi Yamaigi and his half-brother Katsuya... will they become friends? The girl Hikaru is the link between them - but even she can't help when she's "replaced"...
1. Act I, Scene I

IT'S REALLY A SHAME 

A play written by Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba

ACT I, SCENE I

_The curtain rises to show the small studio apartment of Jounouchi Yamagi._

_Jounouchi Yamagi is a boy with unruly blonde hair sits in a chair. He wears an old, baggy t-shirt and ripped jeans. Jounouchi is about eighteen or so, tall, and lank, with deep hazel eyes. He's holding something small in his hands, looking down at it. He's slouched forwards, looking sad. He blinks a couple of times, as if to blink the tears away. _

_He's sitting next to a messy desk. Papers cover it, and a stack of books (including classics such as Austin's 'Pride and Prejudice' and Dickens' 'Tale of Two Cities') are off to one side._

_There is a small window where some light shafts down (it is July). Off in the corner is a small sink, stove, and fridge. There is another door across from it. A bed lies near the desk. It is unmade. There is a small wooden dresser next to that, with a reading lamp on it. One of the drawers of the dresser is open, revealing old clothes, similar to the one that he's wearing at the moment. _

_On one of the wall is a stretched canvas, waiting to be painted. There are bottles of different paints nearby it, with a wooden box. A few brushed lay out. There is a painted plastic cup filled with water on top of the box._

_On the other side of the room there are various paintings lying propped on the wall; some framed and others not. Some are landscapes, others of people or animals. All are masterfully made._

JOUNOUCHI _quietly_: I miss ya, Ma… all dat's left is your favorite pin…

_He has a thick Brooklyn accent. _

KATSUYA'S VOICE _sneering_: It's called a brooch, you mediocre half-wit.

_A door slams. A boy, who looks eighteen or so, comes in, his black cape whirling around him. He has brown hair and icy sapphire blue eyes. He's very tall and skinny, but not starving, like the blonde. He's wearing new clothes – in addition to his black cape, he is wearing a black turtleneck and black pants. There is an obvious contrast between the two – the blonde is ragged, poor, and worn, while the brunette is rich, clean, and obviously higher in society. He speaks with a deep, sophisticated voice. His name is Katsuya Yamagi, and he is Jounouchi's half brother. Their father was a rich, successful businessman, owner and CEO of the company Yamagi Enterprises. He had married Katsuya's mother, who had died ten years after Katsuya's birth. Jounouchi's mother was a maid in the Yamagi household, whom Katsuya's father had had an affair with. When he found her pregnant, he fired her and denounced Jounouchi. Since then, Katsuya and Jounouchi had very little to do with each other. _

_Jounouchi's mother had taken up painting, and made money off of that and several different jobs. Insisting that Jounouchi finish college too, Jounouchi had just finished high school, when his mother suddenly got ill. Because they could not afford proper treatment, she died. Now, just weeks after his mother's death and after he finished high school, the eighteen year old is forced to hold several jobs to survive._

_Meanwhile, Katsuya had taken over his father's company after he died, six years after his mother's death, when he was sixteen (the same age as Jounouchi) Jounouchi's mother was still alive. But Katsuya ignored Jounouchi and his mother, leaving them to fend for themselves for the next two years._

KATSUYA _continuing_: I cannot believe you treasure that pathetic thing. Your mother was just as useless as you are.

Jounouchi jumps up and glares at Katsuya. 

JOUNOUCHI _trying to control his temper, through gritted teeth_: What brings ya ta town, _bro_?

KATSUYA _rolling eyes_: I was hoping that your mother's death would have had more of an effect of you. I guess not, _little brother_. I suppose I must be the one to discipline you.

_He spits the words 'little brother' out, as if it is a disgusting swear word._

JOUNOUCHI _trying to stay cool_: Is dat a threat?

KATSUYA _sneering_: Ooh, good job genius. Yes, that is a threat, an imminent one, for that matter. It will hang over you until you show some respect to your superiors.

JOUNOUCHI _balling fists_: Well dere aren't any dat I know of.

_Katsuya runs to Jounouchi and holds him up against the wall, slightly choking him. Jounouchi tries not to make a sound._

KATSUYA _softly, threatening_: I told you to show some respect, mutt. I expect more from you.

_He throws Jounouchi to the floor. He rubs his neck, while glaring up at Katsuya._

KATSUYA _looking down with a look of contempt_: And this is the response I get after all these years?

_He tosses his hair slightly and walks out of the room, slamming the door._

For a few moments, Jounouchi stays down, in slight shock. He massages his throat some more, stands up, and drinks some water. 

JOUNOUCHI _in a deep, sophisticated voice, not unlike Katsuya's, his thick accent gone_: It's really a shame that we never got along. He would have been a valuable ally. But I guess it really doesn't matter now. We never saw each other as who we really were. I only act uneducated because it is what everyone expects. I don't think he could take the shock.

_He takes his mother's rose brooch and pins it to the front of a worn jacket lying on a chair._

JOUNOUCHI _sadly, as if he's lost something_: I don't get him at all. I've seen him with other people – he'll act like he does with me, a cold, heartless jerk. But then there are the few people who make him expose some of his true self.

_He turns his head to the side. The light from his small window catches his golden locks._

JOUNOUCHI _softly_: Katsuya… I wish you and I could get along…

_The stage darkens, and shows Katsuya in a large room: his office at his house. Large windows serve as one wall, overlooking a city. A large wooden desk sits towards the windows. Katsuya is sitting at his desk. On it sits a computer monitor, with the keyboard pushed to one side. There are several neat stacks of paper in front of it. Farther down the room there are several bookcases on either side of the room. There are also many plants. A door faces across the desk, on the farthest end of the room._

_Katsuya picks up a pen and continues to write into what appears to be his diary._

KATSUYA'S VOICE OVER _from the diary_: I really wonder about Jounouchi sometimes. He never seems to be the person he appears to be. One moment he's an uneducated dog, the next an intellectual. Why does he hide his true self away from everyone, even me? Well, then again, I suppose I don't deserve to see his true self. I've never treated him well. What am I supposed to do? I was brought up this way, and if I show my true colors, he might die from the shock. Honestly, I'm not as mean as I make-out to be. Some people know that. I actually wish that Jounouchi knew that too.


	2. Act I, Scene II

IT'S REALLY A SHAME 

A play written by Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba

ACT I, SCENE II

_This scene takes place in the small bedroom of Kammi Takahashi. Kammi Takahashi is Jounouchi's mother. This is nineteen years before, and is a flashback._

_Kammi is a small young woman about twenty. She is wearing a maid's uniform: black dress and white apron, with a rose brooch pinned to the front. Her long blonde hair is swept into a bun and her hazel eyes look down at the black dress that she is sowing. She hums a melody softly to herself, and, slowly, starts to sing a lullaby. Her voice is soft and sweet, a pleasant voice to listen to._

_Her room is small and bare; she has a small bed with a plain bedspread and a wooden chest of drawers fin the corner of the room. There is a painting on the wall – it is of mountains with an open valley and a waterfall. A half-painted canvas depicting a forest is lying to the side, paints and paintbrushes around it. A small window and a lamp is the only source of light in the room. The window shows that there is some snow on the ground._

_The door handle jiggles._

KAMMI _standing up_: Who is it? 

Like her singing voice, Kammi has a soft and gentle voice. A rough but educated voice mutters something, cursing the door. Recognizing it, Kammi runs to the door and opens it.

_In front of her stands Joko Yamagi, owner and CEO of Yamagi Enterprises, and who is later Jounouchi and Katsuya's father. Almost as if to show his wealth, he wears and expensive suit. He is a man of medium height, with brown hair and eyes. He has a moustache, which he strokes, looking down at her. He has a cruel, cold look in his eyes, one without mercy. _

KAMMI _looking down_: Mr. Yamagi…

JOKO _sneering_: Kammi… I was looking for you…

KAMMI: Sir?

JOKO _putting his fingers under her chin, making her look up_: You are a pretty little thing, aren't you?

KAMMI _slightly freaked out_: … Sir?

Joko walks into her room and locks the door. He looks at her, while she slowly inches away. He suddenly rushes up and pins her into the wall.

JOKO _threatening slightly_: If a word of this slips out to anybody, I'll have you killed.

Kammi stares at him with shock as he slowly brings his lips to kiss her.

The stage darkens, and it is three months later. The scene is still Kammi's bedroom. She has packed everything she has in two small suitcases. Other than that, her room remains the same.

KAMMI to herself, looking down at her stomach: If what the doctor said is true, then I am sure to be kicked out of this house – at the very least. Thank God I have friends I can go to; they did say it is all right.

Her door opens and Joko stands there.

KAMMI voice slightly quivering: Sir…

Joko pauses.

KAMMI: Sir… I have something to tell you.

JOKO raised eyebrow: Yes?

KAMMI: Sir… I'm pregnant. With your child.

Joko's mouth opens in confusion and shock. Then his face twists with rage as he goes up to her and slaps her.

JOKO trying to control his voice: You're… pregnant! With my child! He turns away and walks towards the door. He stands by it. I want you out of this house by tomorrow morning. He turns to her suddenly. And remember, if word gets out to anybody, I will have you and the child killed.

He walks out and slams the door. Kammi, blinking back tears, picks up her stuff and leaves.


	3. Act I, Scene III

IT'S REALLY A SHAME 

A play written by Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba

ACT I, SCENE III 

_This scene once again shows Jounouchi's apartment._

_Jounouchi is lying on his bed, facing up. Hikaru Saishu, his best friend, sits on top of his desk. She has layered dark brown hair in a ponytail and equally dark eyes. She wears a David Bowie t-shirt and fading jeans. Hikaru is seventeen, and would start college in the fall. Determined to help her best friend in any way that she can, Hikaru is the link between Jounouchi and his half-brother._

HIKARU: You know, I really don't get you two.

_Hikaru has a deeper feminine voice._

JOUNOUCHI _idly_: Who two?

_Jounouchi speaks in his educated accent._

HIKARU: You two. You and Katsuya.

JOUNOUCHI: What's not to get about us?

HIKARU _sarcastically_: Well, let's think a minute: when you're with him, you put on the Brooklyn accent – which, may I add, is very much spiffy. When's he with you, he puts his business front on – very standoffish.

JOUNOUCHI _laughing_: "Standoffish?" Yeah, _just _a bit!

_Hikaru snorts and shakes her head._

HIKARU: Yeah, but that isn't how he really is, nor how you really are. Jou, you're the smartest and kindest person I've ever met, and Katsuya…

_Her voice trails off, and she looks into space._

JOUNOUCHI _standing up and waving his hand in front of her face_: Earth to Hikaru… Earth to Hikaru Saishu…

_She snaps out of it and grins. He shakes his head and goes back to lie on his bed. _

HIKARU: Sorry Jou. I just can't help but remember what happened yesterday… 

JOUNOUCHI: What happened yesterday? If that bastard hurt you –

HIKARU_ quickly_: No! No, of course not, he'd never hurt me! It's just what he said…

JOUNOUCHI: And?

HIKARU: Well… it was at night – you know I sometimes pop over later in the day. So anyway, we go out to his balcony after some lemonade and we're looking out at the sky cause it's gorgeous at your house.

_Hikaru always referred to the Yamagi Mansion as Jounouchi's house too, believing that, rightfully, it is partly his. _

HIKARU _remembering_: Katsuya has his arms around me. After a few minutes of silence, he's like, "You know I love you, right?" I turned to him, surprised, and said, "Of course I know that, I love you too." He's acting very serious and all, and it's weird. So then he says, "You know that I'd never leave you, unless something threatened me to?" And I nod. He tells me not to worry, and then he kisses me.

_Hikaru is the link between Jounouchi and Katsuya because she's Jounouchi's best friend and Katsuya's girlfriend._

JOUNOUCHI _flatly_: That's IT?

HIKARU: It was… _weird_. It was like he was trying to warn me about something – but I don't know what.

JOUNOUCHI _yawning and slipping on and keeping his Brooklyn accent_: Yeah, well, whateva he was tryin' to tell ya obviously didn't come through.

HIKARU _sarcastically_: Thanks, Jou, I never would have guessed.

JOUNOUCHI _sitting up_: Yeah, I know. You'd neva be anywhere without me. HIKARU: I'm sure. 

_Jounouchi grins at her. He stretches and yawns again. He strolls over to his desk and picks up Lord of the Flies by William Golding from his desk. _

JOUNOUCHI _going to his bed and lying back down_: Ya know, lunch would be great right now.

Hikaru rolls her eyes and goes to prepare some lunch.


	4. Act I, Scene IV

IT'S REALLY A SHAME 

A play written by Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba

ACT I, SCENE IV 

_Katsuya's home office is where this scene starts off. It looks the same as it did as he wrote in his diary. Now, however, he has put the pile of papers under his desk, and is sitting on it. His eyes scan the letter in his hands. He crumples up, smoothes it out, scans it again, folds it, and then opens it again. This time, he reads it aloud._

KATSUYA: Dear Mr. Yamagi, I warn you now not to throw this letter away, for, if you do, one Hikaru Saishu will be in danger. I believe that has caught your attention. Now, to start off, my name is Monjin Kenka. You know of me – I am the head of Kenka Corporation. Anyway, I have sources that reveal that you are quite fond of Hikaru Saishu – a seventeen-year-old, I am to understand, that has no importance to society whatsoever. Now, if word was to leak out to the press about her – for, I take it, she is a secret – then, not only would it be career suicide, but it would also result in a possible death for her, because fan girls would most definitely be furious. Now that I know you are paying full attention, I'd like to say this: if you do not do as I wish, then I will leak out this information to the press, and secure the death of Hikaru Saishu. If you wish to hear the rest of what I have to say, then you know where to find me. Sincerely, Monjin Kenka. PS: Not a word to anyone… or else…

_Katsuya gets up, rage written all over his face. It was only after reading it aloud that he realized what the letter meant: blackmail._

_He grabs his desk phone and dials a number. His secretary at the Yamagi building, the elderly Mrs. Jones, picks up._

KATSUYA: Mrs. Jones?

MRS. JONES _over the phone_: Mr. Yamagi, what can I do for you sir?

_She holds a lot of affection in her voice, as if she was talking to her grandson._

KATSUYA: Mrs. Jones, can you connect me straight to the office of Monjin Kenka of Kenka Corp?

MRS. JONES: Of course sir.

KATSUYA: Thank you.

_He waits for a few seconds, before the other line is picked up._

MONJIN _over the phone_: Hello?

_He has a smooth, slimly voice._

KATSUYA _growling_: Kenka! You dirty snake, how dare you blackmail me!

_A few buttons are heard from the other line._

MONJIN: Ah… Mr. Yamagi… I see you received my letter.

KATSUYA: Who told you about Hikaru?

MONJIN _obviously triumphant_: Now, now, Mr. Yamagi, we all have our secrets…

KATSUYA: You bastard! I will not let you use us like this!

MONJIN: I'm afraid you have no choice. You see, if you don't do what I want you to do, then, as I said in my letter, your precious Hikaru will be dead.

KATSUYA _muttering_: Filthy bastard…! He clears his throat. What exactly do you want me to do?

MONJIN _gleeful_: Several things. One, I want you to court my daughter, Nuki. Secondly, in a couple of years, I want you to marry her. Thirdly, after this nuptial arrangement, I want 60 of your company.

KATSUYA _shocked_: … What!

MONJIN: You either do these things, or Hikaru is killed!

KATSUYA _in shock_: … How long do I have to decide?

MONJIN: I'll give you until Monday at noon. At that time, I will meet you outside of your building and we will go out to lunch to discuss this.

KATSUYA _quietly_: Monday at noon, then.

MONJIN: Monday at noon! Oh, and remember – not a word to anybody!

_The line goes dead._

_Katsuya gets up and slams his fist into the wall._

KATSUYA _muttering to himself_: Dammit! I don't want her to be hurt! But then again… what the hell am I supposed to do! Have her killed and keep my company? Have her alive without my company? Those are the only two things I have in this life…

_He slides down onto the floor, head down, suppressing tears of anger and confusion._

KATSUYA: God damn you, Kenka… God damn you…

_The scene darkens to show Katsuya's bedroom, late at night. There is an adjourning door to his office on the side of the room. There is a king-sized four-poster bed against the wall with a dragon bedspread. An expensive wooden chest of drawers, cabinet, and nightstand all obviously part of a set with the bed, are also in the room. There is a Persian rug on the floor. There are also two other doors; one that leads out into the hall, and a sliding screen door that leads to the balcony._

_He's in the position that he was before, against the wall. There's a knock on his door. He looks up sharply._

KATSUYA: Who is it?

HIKARU'S VOICE: Me, of course. Come open this door before I drop this tray.

_Katsuya jumps up and straightens his clothes._

KATSUYA murmuring: This may be the last time I ever see her alone again.

_He opens the door and Hikaru steps in with a tray of lemonade and chocolate-chip cookies. She places them on his nightstand and walks up to him. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her passionately._

HIKARU _after breaking apart_: Missed me that much, huh?

KATSUYA: How can I not? I've been thinking about you a lot lately.

HIKARU _hugging him around the waist_: I have too. I wish we could be more open about our relationship. Yes, I understand the dangers of the press finding out, but… I can't help but sometimes wish that we could be alone sometimes…

KATSUYA _hugging her shoulders_: I know what you mean. _He pauses and looks at the tray on his nightstand._ Make those yourself?

_Hikaru chuckles and nods. He walks over, takes a glass of lemonade and a cookie. He quickly finishes them both._

HIKARU: Goodness, did you forget to eat again?

_Katsuya shrugs. Hikaru walks over and eats some too._

_After finishing off the tray, they walk out onto the balcony. It is a night with the full moon. Stars are scattered all over the sky, and trees are all around._

KATSUYA _with his arms around Hikaru, very softly and yet seriously:_ You know I love you, right?

_Hikaru turned to look at him._

HIKARU _surprise evident in her voice_: Of course I know that. I love you too.

KATSUYA _swallowing_: You know that I'd never leave you, unless something was threatening me to, right?

HIKARI _confused_: Of course I know that… Katsuya, what's wrong?

KATSUYA _calming down a little_: Don't worry about a thing…

_He hugs her and mutters the next part, so she doesn't hear._

KATSUYA _muttering_: … I won't let Kenka take you away from me…

_He brings up his head and kisses her._

_The curtain falls.

* * *

_

Thank you Veena for "battering." These are the hilarious comments she wrote, that I thought y'all might like. Oh, to clear something up: in most of my stories, Hikari Daeron dates Seto. However, since this is a play, I changed her name slightly to Hikaru Saishu.

* * *

Veena's comments:

IT'S REALLY A SHAME (Veena: that Seto looks so much like Jake. but I guess he can't help it. it's his disability.)

(AN: HE DOES NOT LOOK LIKE JAKE!)

KATSUYA: Dear Mr. Yamagi, I warn you now not to throw this letter away, for, if you do, one Hikaru Saishu will be in danger. I believe that has caught your attention. Now, to start off, my name is Monjin Kenka. You know of me; I am the head of Kenka Corporation. Anyway, I have sources that reveal that you are quite fond of Hikaru Saishu, a seventeen-year-old, I am to understand, that has no importance to society whatsoever. Now, if word was to leak out to the press about her, for, I take it, she is a secret, then, not only would it be career suicide, but it would also result in a possible death for her, because fan girls would most definitely be furious. Now that I know you are paying full attention, I'd like to say this: if you do not do as I wish, then I will leak out this information to the press, and secure the death of Hikaru Saishu. If you wish to hear the rest of what I have to say, then you know where to find me. Sincerely, Monjin Kenka. PS: Not a word to anyone… or else.

(Veena: wait, how old's this Katsuya dude? and it would mean DEATH? I think that's a little dramatic. no one killed the Beatles' many girlfriends such as myself... though they may have wanted to. anyway. continue...)

(AN: Katsuya is 18.)

_Katsuya gets up, rage written all over his face. It was only after reading it aloud that he realized what the letter meant: blackmail._

(Veena: good observation, Watson! what's our next move?)

_He grabs his desk phone and dials a number. His secretary at the Yamagi Building, the elderly Mrs. Jones, picks up._

(Veena: Mrs. Robinson. Heaven holds a place for those who pray. Hey, hey, hey.)

KATSUYA: Mrs. Jones?

MRS. JONES _over the phone_: Mr. Yamagi, what can I do for you sir?

(Veena: "get me a tall martini with one of those little umbrella things... oh, and a slice of lime. thanks, you're a doll!")

_She holds a lot of affection in her voice, as if she was talking to her grandson._

(Veena: Or her secret lover.)

(AN: Okay, NO.)

KATSUYA: Mrs. Jones, can you connect me straight to the office of Monjin Kenka of Kenka Corp?

MRS. JONES: Of course sir.

KATSUYA: Thank you.

_He waits for a few seconds, before the other line is picked up._

MONJIN _over the phone_: Hello?

_He has a smooth, slimly voice._

(Veena: define slimly. does it mean he sounds anorexic?)

(AN: … what? Anorexic? How does being anorexic relate to sliminess?)

KATSUYA _growling_: Kenka! You dirty snake, how dare you blackmail me!

_A few buttons are heard from the other line._

MONJIN: Ah Mr. Yamagi I see you received my letter.

(Veena: well, no shit, Sherlock.)

KATSUYA: Who told you about Hikaru?

MONJIN _obviously triumphant_: Now, now, Mr. Yamagi, we all have our secrets…

KATSUYA: You bastard! I will not let you use us like this!

(Veena: you BASTARD!)

(AN: … sure.)

MONJIN: I'm afraid you have no choice. You see, if you don't do what I want you to do, then, as I said in my letter, your precious Hikaru will be dead.

(Veena: we will throw her into a tank with a bunch of sharks. we're actually still perfecting it because our last victim slipped away somehow. stupid James Bond...)

(AN: The name is Bond… James Bond. I watched Live and Let Die yesterday. Love Bond. Love Paul. Not as much as Veena, but love Paul anyway. He is my buddy and Veena's Hubby.)

KATSUYA _muttering_: Filthy bastard! _He clears his throat._ What exactly do you want me to do?

MONJIN gleeful: Several things. One, I want you to go out with my daughter, Nuki. Secondly, in a couple of years, I want you to marry her. Thirdly, after this nuptial arrangement, I want 60 of your company.

(Veena: ehhhh... change "go out" to something else. if this guy is as old as he sounds, he shouldn't say "go out". it's creepy.)

(AN: In the original version, I put "go out." Now, if you note, it's changed to "court.")

KATSUYA _shocked_: … What!

MONJIN: You either do these things, or Hikaru is killed!

(Veena: I thought her name was Hikari? or is it a typo? whatever. Just pretend to break up with her, start dating the bitch and be really awful so she won't want to marry you.)

(AN: Like I said, Hikari is the real person. For all purposes in this play, her name has been changed to Hikaru, just as Joey is Jounouchi and Seto is Katsuya. Because it's a _play_, and Joey and Seto star in it. And Hikari plays Hikaru. Okay, I'll shut up now.)

KATSUYA _in shock_: … How long do I have to decide?

MONJIN: I'll give you until Monday at noon. At that time, I will meet you outside of your building and we will go out to lunch to discuss this.

KATSUYA _quietly_: Monday at noon, then.

MONJIN: Monday at noon! Oh, and remember: not a word to anybody!

_The line goes dead._

(Veena: spooky.)

_Katsuya gets up and slams his fist into the wall._

KATSUYA _muttering to himself_: Dammit! I don't want her to be hurt!

But then again what the hell am I supposed to do! Have her killed and keep my company? Have her alive without my company? Those are the only two things I have in this life…

(Veena: that's sad. really.)

(AN: I know…)

He slides down onto the floor, head down, suppressing tears of anger and confusion.

KATSUYA: God damn you, Kenka… God damn you

_The scene darkens to show Katsuya's bedroom, late at night. There is an adjourning door to his office on the side of the room. There is a king-sized four-poster bed against the wall with a dragon bedspread. An expensive wooden chest of drawers, cabinet, and nightstand all obviously part of a set with the bed, are also in the room. There is a Persian rug on the floor. There are also two other doors; one that leads out into the hall, and a sliding screen door that leads to the balcony. _

_He's in the position that he was before, against the wall. There's a knock on his door. He looks up sharply._

KATSUYA: Who is it?

HIKARU'S VOICE: Me, of course. Come open this door before I drop this tray.

_Katsuya jumps up and straightens his clothes. _

KATSUYA _murmuring_: This may be the last time I ever see her alone again.

(Veena: ...get the camera out. NOW.)

(AN: … Okay…)

_He opens the door and Hikaru steps in with a tray of lemonade and chocolate-chip cookies. She places them on his nightstand and walks up to him. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her passionately._

(Veena: lemonade and chocolate chip cookies together. Japan's a weird place...)

(AN: I'm still deciding between Japan and New York, actually…)

* * *

And that finishes her comments. Thank you Veena, they were GREATLY appreciated. 


End file.
